


Falco and Fox the Wedding

by sangheilinerd



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gay, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: Fox and I had had our rough patches, sure. But I loved him. He loved me. And this ceremony announced it to the world.





	Falco and Fox the Wedding

I looked in the mirror, my face returning the deadened gaze which had cursed my face since the end of the last Androssian War. I tried to hide it. From Fox. From Peppy. From Slippy. Still Fox knew me better than just about anyone. I heard a knock on the door. Damn him, if I hadn’t fallen head over heels in love with him, I’d have kicked him out the night before.

Yet his persistence was one of the things I appreciated about him. “Falco…” he asked tentatively. “I know getting back to civilian life ain’t easy. Please, love, talk with me.” Honest and kind. Earnest and caring. How’d I end up with someone so beautiful, inside and out.

“Sorry, Foxy. I just got lost in my head in there.”

“Katt’s gone, love.” He gave a sad, understanding smile, “I’m never going to replace him. I wouldn’t dream of it, but the War is over. We lived. And somehow you convinced me to be yours.” A little more humor entered his smile. Though, his eyes were still kind.

I wrapped him up in a huge hug. He was a precious gem. A shining star in the blackest void of my life. He was my sun and my moon. This was the male I’d be marrying, after all. I leaned down and parted my beak for a hungry kiss. He returned it a thousand-fold. “Thanks, Foxy.” I said breathlessly as we finally came up for air. “You ready?” I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

We walked down the stairs arm in arm. Smiling wide. We both wore Cornerian Military uniforms with our medals from the war pinned on. We walked down the aisle between our gathered friends. Some of whom may as well have been family. Krystal and Panther, Wolf and Leon, Peppy. They were all there. I couldn’t have been happier. It was heartening to see them all. General Pepper stood there at the dais. His red uniform’s left breast weighed down with a myriad of medals. His aguilettes reminded me of how long this grizzled old dog had been doing this. His headfur has been combed back into a neat little hairdo. In reverence for the building, his cover sat in a hat box in his hotel room. The faux gold threading of his shoulder boards glinted in the overhead lights. The smile lifting the war-dog’s jowls was bright and earnest. As we came up to the dais, we both sat on ornate gold-trimmed red pillows. We bowed our heads in zealous reverence. The statue before which we kneeled was that of Corneray herself. The matron goddess. Mother to us all. 

“Beloved Children of the Matron, let us honor her in prayer:

“Heavenly Matron, mother of us all, let thy guiding light fall before us. Let us feel thy spirit always, as thou protectest us from the darkness. Please heap thy blessings upon these two, who come before us to join their lives. Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi come before thee willing and able to commit themselves into the bonds of marriage. Please, give us thy blessing.”

Everyone waited with baited breath. If She gave Her blessing, the eyes of the idol would shine a light upon both of us.  Then it happened. It felt like being hugged by one’s mother. Encompassing warmth. I lifted my head as the feeling faded. We’d felt the Goddess’s blessing. We could move forward with the ceremony.

I couldn’t believe the butterflies in my stomach. We were getting married. For real. Forever and ever, til death do us part. Holy Mother! I was nervous. I turned toward Fox. He turned toward me. If anything, he looked more nervous. His fur was puffed out; his eyes were wider than normal. His tail swished from side to side with obvious anxiety. And the fact we were both nervous, seemed to help calm us both.

As I felt myself settle down, I watched Fox’s tail slow then still. His fur flattened out. A small, relaxed smile graced his long muzzle. General Pepper smiled at us both. “The Goddess Smiles upon you. We see before us a couple madly in love, and wishing to express it in its truest form. With the blessing of our Holy Mother, and the support of their many friends and loved ones, let us move forward with the union and marriage of Colonel Fox McCloud and Commandant Major Falco Lombardi. Falco repeat after me: I Falco Lombardi come willingly and without reservation into this union,” I repeated after him, “That I may take Fox McCloud to be my lawful and blessed husband,” here too, I repeated the vows as Pepper recited, “He shall be mine until the matron comes and takes us back within her arms, that we may embrace each other faithfully and fully, taking the bad with the good, that we both may prosper under the Matron’s guidance.”

With this recitation complete, I was given a piercing gun, an alcohol swab, and the beautiful sapphire stud that I’d chosen as our wedding bonds. I walked up to Fox and I swabbed the flesh of his ear where the lower part met his head. I placed the piercing gun and depressed the trigger. Then I placed the swab back over the wound and I set the stud into the hole. The blue sapphire looked brilliant. Fox’s orange-red fur set off brilliantly against the dark blue gem. It marked species with large aural pinnae as married and “off-limits”.

Next, Pepper turned to Fox, saying, “Fox now you will do the same: I, Fox McCloud, come willingly and without reservation into this union,” Fox repeated the words with a bright smile gracing his lips, “That I may take Falco Lombardi to be my lawful and blessed husband.” Fox repeated this and his vulpine grin became contagious, I was smiling wide, “He shall be mine until the Matron bears us home, that we may embrace each other faithfully and fully, taking the bad with the good, that we both may prosper under the Matron’s guidance.”

Fox was handed a drill and a beautiful orange carnelian gemstone stud. This would hurt. The tip of the beak was the traditional placement for avian Cornerian wedding stones. The tip of the beak also had plenty of nerve endings. Fox took the drill in hand and placed the tip of the bit on the left side of my beak. A loud buzzing noise filled the air as the bit bit into my beak drilling out a slim hole, through which my wedding stone would be threaded and anchored.

It brought a tear to my eye from the sensation, but just as quickly as it started, it ended. Fox screwed the stud into the hole and the stone anchored itself into my beak. Fox gave a satisfied smile. “By the power vested in me by the great planet of Corneria, its armed forces, and by your families, I now pronounce you man and husband. He is thine and he is thine, you may now kiss the groom.” General Pepper finished the ceremony. And Fox rushed into my arms and I gathered him up in a deep kiss, our friends and family who bore witness clapping. Once finished we turned to General Pepper and snapped off quick salutes. About-facing we walked down the aisle arm in wing with the largest smiles that had ever graced our faces, the applause continuing and following us out of the temple.

I was Married. I was _Married!_ I was married to the greatest man in the universe. Our fates were entwined forevermore. Until death do us part.

That was when I heard the klaxon go off. I grabbed Fox and we headed to the starport. His face had gone serious. His muzzle set in a grim line. I’m sure my beak was mirroring his muzzle. We ran for the _Great Fox_ , post haste. The citizens of Corneria City running in the opposite direction. It was never a dull day in the Lylat system.


End file.
